Cookies
by ImmaStartARiot
Summary: I really love cookies...


"Erghh! No! Fuck!" I yelled.

"Gladly," Casey teased from the corner of his room.

"Shut up," I said bitterly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Who took away your slinky?"

"All of my Notes on my phone were just deleted and there's something wrong with my mail," I groaned. "Caaaasey," I whined. "I need a hug."

He smirked and crossed the room to give me a kiss on the head. "It's okay, sunshine. Would you like a cookie?"

"…yes."

He took my phone from where I put it on the bed, unlocking it before groaning. "You put a lock on your phone? Don't you trust me?" He pouted.

"Maybe. But I really don't trust Marissa. She went on my phone yesterday and almost found that text you sent me."

He gave me a wide grin and grabbed my waist. "Which text? Would that be the one where I-"

I clapped a hand over his mouth. "The password is your name, now kindly shut up."

I don't think his ego could've gotten any larger than it had right now. He played around with what I assumed were the settings and then handed my phone back to me. I checked my notes. They were all there. "Your email will work again if you turn it off and then turn it back on."

"…Can I still have a cookie?"

"Of course, sunshine." And then he left the room, leaving behind his phone. By accident I'm sure.

"You forgot your phone," I remarked dryly. Last time I touched his phone, he flipped a shit. He faced me, absolutely pale, saying, "Erm-well…"

I rolled my eyes. "Get me a cookie, I won't go through your dirty pictures," I joked.

I sighed. Little fucker was being so difficult lately. So…strange. And distant.

"Of course the narc would be here," a nasally voice from the doorway said.

I retorted without looking up, "Well I am 'fucking your brother'. Even though I would prefer to call it 'making love'." I knew it sickened her every time I said that out loud.

"Ew! That's disgusting! Ugh! I can't wait until he breaks up with you."

That hit a hard spot in my heart. Was that what was happening? Was Casey going to break up with me? He was such a sweet guy that he would never break up with someone as if he was ripping off a band aid. More like as a slow, reassuring process.

Heather saw me mulling this over in my head and went in for the kill, smiling sadistically. "He's acting weird, right? He's totally gonna break up with you. Ha! I knew it! I almost feel bad! He's used you all up and he's ready to move on, leaving you in the dust."

"Nice to know you think so highly of your brother."

She scoffed. "You won't be thinking so highly of him once you read this." She pulled out a magazine from her Michael Kors bag and shoved it into my face. The cover story said in big obnoxious font, _**HOW U KNO UR BOIFREND IS GUNNA BRAKE UP WIT U**_.

I pushed it away. "This is stupid."

"You're stupid if you think that Casey is going to stay with you."

I snatched the magazine from her and said, "_This _is bullshit."

Casey walked in with a large chocolate chip cookie and glared at Heather. "I told you to go pick up that thong you left in my guest room. I am not touching that STD infested thing."

He turned to me and said, "Hey, I'm gonna leave soon to work. You want a ride home?"

I waved him off while casually putting the magazine in my bookbag. "It's okay. Marissa is gonna pick me up soon. You get to work." He smiled at me slightly, the dimples appearing slightly on his face, making him look like a little boy again. He had a tie slung around his neck and he looked at me shyly.

"Do you need help with your tie?" I teased.

"Don't make fun of me, I brought you a cookie."

I fixed his tie while Heather made gagging noises from the door, which made Casey grab my face to kiss me deeply. Ooooh, I like this Casey. Even if he was thinking of breaking up with me.

Casey left to work and I waited in his room for Marissa to pick me up.

There's a little war going on in my head.

_Read it, Sammy! Read the magazine!_

Don't be stupid, Sammy! He loves you! Why would he break up with you now?

_Maybe there's someone else._

Shut up.

_Make me._

Fuck you.

So I opened the damn magazine. Sue me.

**#1 HE GUARDS HIS PHONE**

**Like seriously, if he cant let you go through his phone, he's gotta be getting some ass on the side that he doesn't want you to know about. Jerk.**

Well fuck. This is not gonna be good.

**#2 HE'S WEIRD ABOUT PACKAGES**

**He doesn't trust you with his stuff anymore. Maybe he's getting "care packages" from his girl on the side. If he cant trust you with his mail, can you trust him with anything?**

His damn phone charger came in the mail once and he flipped a fucking shit when I offered to open it for him.

**#3 HE BECOMES A DEADBEAT**

**Is he taking you out anymore? Is he treating you like he used to when he wanted sex? He probably doesn't care anymore. Maybe this is his way of letting you down gently.**

Our last actual date was four months ago to the roof of the mall. Right after that date, he got all weird and distant.

**#4 HE BECOMES DISTANT**

Of fucking course.

**Is his head in the clouds? Because he should always be thinking of you. You should be the only thing in his life and if he's not loving you, you should dump him before he dumps you.**

I am so done with this magazine

**A MONTH LATER**

"Sammy! Wait up!" I had been walking from Maynard's when I heard Casey call from behind me. I froze in my tracks. I had been avoiding him since I read that damned article. I couldn't think or function properly since then.

I couldn't imagine Casey breaking up with me.

I wouldn't be able to handle that.

He gave me a wide smile and grabbed my hand. "Hey. I missed you."

I looked down at my feet and nodded mutely.

"You wanna go to the park?" he asked. "I have my car parked there so I can drive you home later."

"It's fine, Case. I have legs, I can walk."

He gave me a hurt look. "I haven't seen you in a month and you don't want to come hang out?"

"It's not that, it's just that- I uh…I'll come," I gave in.

His face lit up and I walked with him towards the park, hoping this wasn't when he would break up with me.

"You look tired," he remarked.

Well of course I look tired; I've been losing sleep because of you.

I shrugged. "I'm okay. Staying up late to finish essays really takes a lot out of you."

He laced his fingers through mine and tugged me towards a tree in a secluded part of the park. "Sammy," he whispered. "Do you love me?"

Duh. Why else would I be losing my mind over you?

Why is he asking me this?

Is he hoping I don't feel anything for him to make the break-up easier?

"Of course I love you. Why would you think otherwise?"

"You've been acting so distant in the past month," he whispered. "You've been avoiding me."

_I've_ been acting distant? Seriously?

I was silent for a few minutes before I said, "Greek philosopher Diogenes of Sinope would masturbate in public to show happiness belonged to a man who rejected cultural norms."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Sams? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. We're fine."

A crack of thunder interrupted what he was about to say. He scowled at the sky. "Goddammit, Zeus."

"Why is Zeus getting all the blame? Uhm hellooooo. Thunder? That's Thor's department. As is lightning. Zeus is a horny bastard who raped a lot of women."

"You need to stop taking those classes on the Norse and Greek myths."

"You need to get me a cookie."

A flash of lightning surprised me and in two seconds, it was pouring. And I mean _pouring_.

Pouring as in, _Dear fuck I am going to be taking a shower in this motherfucker_.

The trees covered us though so we weren't getting wet, but we couldn't stay under it in this storm.

"You know," he mused. "You started acting all weird after Heather came in and left some magazine on my bed next to you which you conveniently left on my bed. And I just so happened to put it in my car."

My eyes grew wide. "Wha-"

He shrugged his sweater off and put it around my shoulders before removing his shirt as well to wrap around me. He kissed my nose and said, "Race you to my car, sunshine," and took off in the downpour toward the street where I assumed his car was.

It took me about five seconds to respond and run after him, determined to get to the magazine before him and tear it to shreds. But the little fucker took track when he was in high school.

Meanwhile, the rain was pelting me as if it was a showerhead or a hose. It wasn't even like a shower.

It was the kind of rain that goes through your sneakers to your socks and gets them all squishy and soaked through and you're soaked to the bone and you want to just take off your clothes because they're so heavy and weighed down by the water.

And I really hated it.

It was even worse because Casey gave me his sweater and shirt to help keep me a little dry, but it got soaked through in thirty seconds and only weighed me down.

I threw open the backseat of Casey's car and jumped in on top of Casey when he was in the middle of reading something in the magazine. He looks up at me with a blank expression and he notices that I'm soaked through.

"Hey," he says softly. His voice is unsteady and kinda croaky. "Do you wanna take off your shirt or something?" he asks hesitantly, as if he's unsure about something. I know he read the article because I can see it open in his hands on the correct page. The tension is unbelievable and he asked if I wanna take off my shirt.

But it's not like I haven't done that before and I'm wet from the rain and no one passing the car can see through the windows in this storm so I peel off my shirt. Don't judge. It was really uncomfortable.

"How could you think so low of me?" he whispered roughly. "Don't you know how much I love you?"

"When was the last time you told me that?" I stuttered out.

"I didn't know I had to."

I turned away from him, crossing my arms and feeling very uncomfortable with him at the moment.

"Do you want to go through my phone?" he asked.

"Casey, stop it."

He dug his damp phone from his pocket and shoved it into my hands. "The password is your name. Unlock it. Go through it. Do it."

I gave him back his phone. "No. Just stop it, Casey."

"I want you to trust me again. You need to know how much I love you. Go through my phone," he said.

"Casey-"

He pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and shoved it into my hands. "I didn't get a phone charger in the mail. I got this. I didn't want you to see it too soon."

I stared at it until he whispered, "Open it, Sammy." He looked at me with these wide and vulnerable eyes and I just couldn't say no to them.

So I opened the box.

And a ring was inside of it.

And I threw my arms around Casey, scolding myself for ever doubting his love for me.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered.

"Shhh, sunshine. It's okay. It's not your fault."

I looked up at him and asked, "Can I have a cookie?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Well, it depends on the cookie."

"Chocolate chip."

"Mm, good," I answered and I kissed him softly to seal the deal.

**A/N; Cookies are life and that is that. This was stupid and that is that. I have no life and that is that. Have a lovely day, my dears.**


End file.
